That Night
by Cainesqueen
Summary: It was just an average night at Coates Academy...or so it seemed. In fact, That Night was the night that changed Caine Soren and Drake Merwin's lives forever. CainexDrake drabble. One-shot.


Caine Soren rubbed his eyes and took another gulp of coffee. He disliked the drink but desperately needed to keep himself awake. As future King of the FAYZ (if everything went his way) he had much more important things to do than sleep. At that moment, 'much more important things' meant planning how to take over Perdido Beach. He sighed and looked at the grandfather clock that was ticking away rhythmically in the background: 03:14. He shook his head, trying to shake off the tiredness, willing himself to focus back on the many sheets of paper on the headmaster's desk he was using as his own and had been for the past few months. Scattered across it were maps of the local area as well as pages and pages full of his messy writing from where he'd scrawled down lists, plans and ideas. Coating the floor around him were scrunched up pieces of paper, discarded lists, plans and ideas. Caine drew a ring around a word too messy for anyone else to make out on one of the sheets, which was rather lucky seeing as the information in the office was all strictly confidential. Not that he suspected anyone of trying to spy on him, his twin brother Sam Temple and the rest of his crew from Perdido Beach had agreed to leave the Coates kids alone as long as_ they_ left _them_ alone. Caine smirked at the idea of his brother actually believing that he would just let go of all his plans and live a peaceful life as an outcast. True, they had been separated at birth and only reunited a few months ago, but you didn't have to know Caine particularly well to know that he didn't just let things go. And he wouldn't give up a chance to have more power. Suddenly a noise from the corridor outside interrupted Caine from his thoughts.

Drake Merwin coiled and uncoiled his whip arm around his toned body thoughtfully as he descended the grand staircase of the school he'd called his home for the past 4 years. He wasn't really sure what he was doing up at this hour of the night, he hadn't been able to sleep so had decided to go for a little wander to pass some time until morning. But as he walked past the staff room he heard noise from the headmaster's office a few doors down. He frowned, who else would be up at this time? Although he hadn't even finished asking himself the question before he knew who it was going to be. He walked the remaining distance towards the familiar office that he'd spent so much time at during his school days and gently pushed the door open to see Caine Soren sitting at the desk, watching him. Caine nodded in greeting, and then looked back at the sheets and sheets in front of him. Drake watched him concentrating for a moment before silently walking over to the desk and reclining in the seat opposite him. From there he continued to watch his accomplice jotting things down and marking things on maps before brown eyes met grey.

"What are you doing up, Drake?" Caine asked the blonde. Drake shrugged.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm busy…" Came the reply as Caine looked back down at the paper in front of him. Drake leant forwards, fixing Caine with a concerned look.

"You work yourself too hard." Slowly Caine looked up, surprised at the sadist's soft tone. "You should get some rest." Now Caine was even more surprised. He leant back in the big leather chair and narrowed his eyes.

"And why do you care?" He asked. Drake said nothing.

They sat like that for a while, just staring at each other, each wondering about the other's intentions. Drake was the first to speak up.

"Do you remember your first day at Coates?" He murmured. Caine thought back.

He'd been 12 years old when he was sent to the overly-disciplined boarding school by his adoptive parents. Although back then he hadn't known he was adopted. Or that he had a twin. Despite the cool and confident exterior he displayed to his new schoolmates, Caine was nervous. Everyone knew about Coates. About the kids, about why they'd been sent there. As he caught the eyes of hard-looking teenagers his mouth had turned dry and his hands had turned sticky. And then he'd walked into his first lesson of the day, had taken the seat next to the scruffy-haired blonde boy in the back right hand corner and everything had changed. They'd connected that day, had been best friends, accomplices, colleagues…whatever you want to call it, ever since.

Caine raised an eyebrow at Drake Merwin.

"What about it?" The blonde fixed him with a gaze that gave nothing away. It was a while before he spoke.

"That was when I first met you." He said thoughtfully, more to himself than to Caine. Caine wondered where he was going with this, it wasn't like Drake to get so deep, but that wasn't the only thing Caine was noticing about the tentacle-armed boy who sat across from him. He noticed his scruffy blonde hair, the way Drake ran his hand through it every now and then to re-scruff it. He noticed his eyes, the deepest storm-cloud grey he'd ever seen. And he noticed how…handsome…his friend was.

Drake leant further forwards, concerned, as he saw Caine blush.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, but Caine didn't say anything, he couldn't look Drake in the eyes. Suddenly Drake's stomach lurched as he realised. He smiled, not his usual shark-grin but a small, almost warm, smile at the boy he'd only known for a few years but felt as if he'd known for a lifetime. Without taking his eyes off Caine, he got out of his chair in order to lean further forwards over the desk and the papers, and, slowly reaching out, taking Caine's face in his hand, his real hand. Caine's eyes widened in surprise as Drake closed the remaining distance between them, gently pressing his lips against the beautiful dark-haired boy's. He pulled away and Caine looked at him, his expression not his usual confident and charming one, but that of a lost little boy, looking to Drake for guidance, for protection. Drake smiled, that was fine by him. That's the role he'd always wanted to have since he first saw the beautiful head-strong 12 year old back in year 8. He leaned in again and this time Caine kissed back, not as confidently as Drake, this being his first kiss he'd shared with another boy. In truth it was Drake's as well, but after the regular dreams over the last couple of years, in which this moment had replayed over and over, the process seemed routine.

Caine wasn't sure how long they kissed for, just that he woke up the next morning lying on the sofa, his head on Drake's chest, their hands entwined, Drake's whip wrapped around him protectively. They were still fully clothed, it hadn't got that intimate, but Caine found himself feeling slightly disappointed that that was the case. It was weird, he'd never ever considered having feelings for Drake before last night, but now it just seemed obvious, like they belonged together. Neither one was whole without the other. As he looked over at the mess left over from what he'd been working on last night, he didn't feel as stressed or as worried anymore. All that mattered was that he and Drake were on the same side, accomplishes, in it together. And together they were indestructible. Together, all of Caine's dreams would come true. He snuggled up closer to Drake and the whip squeezed him tighter as Drake smiled through his sleep, similar thoughts filling his unconscious mind.

**THE END.**


End file.
